Untold Feelings
by Miss-Swissy
Summary: Um...Robin obviously feels sumthing for Star...How come he's not sharing? Star doesn't know what she's feeling...Maybe Robin can tell her? Uh oh too late. Stupid Slade.
1. Chapter 1

There she was, sitting in the Titans Tower living room watching the home shopping Network, laughing at all the strange earthly devices. He loved her laugh. He loved her sense of curiosity, her sense of caring and joy…he loved how she found every moment fascinating…he wondered if she found him as interesting as he found her.

"Um…Starfire?" What was he doing? He could never tell her how he felt, even if his insides felt as if they might burst, even if he must keep his feelings bottled up inside for all eternity, if Slade found out, she would be put in even more danger…_it would be all my fault…_

"Oh! Robin!" Starfire looked up in surprise, after all, it **was** one o' clock in the morning. "What you doing up at this time of the night?" she looked at him with bright green eyes, the eyes he fell into just looking at them, as if they could make all the pain go away.

"Oh…um, mind if I join you?" he sat down next to her, enjoying her company and smiling at her giggling, but also feeling great sadness. _This isn't like me…what the hell is going on? _Nowadays his stomach was in such tight knots, he doubted a boy scout could've done better.

As he was staring at her flaming red hair and bright green eyes, she looked at him and caught his eye, "Robin? Are you not well? You look ill, or perhaps you are being saddened by something?"

Robin smiled as he said, "No, Starfire, everything's fine."

* * *

She wondered why he had been acting so strangely lately, and always so…strained…She found many things fascinating, as everyone knew, and Robin in particular was always happy to see her amazed by such simple things as a can opener. But she found him thrilling to look at, interesting in all ways…so mysterious in some ways, yet always able to open up to.

She felt a pounding in her heart, and she was elated by a sense of…what was that? She didn't know…so many feelings mixed into one…confusion, happiness, and friendship…

"Robin," she started to ask, but he looked at her with such earnest that she was taken aback. Instead she just smiled and said, "I'll see you in the morning, I think Beastboy is making the tofu waffles for breakfast…goodnight."

Perhaps she would ask Robin about these strange feelings tomorrow…

* * *

The next morning, Beastboy served his famous (or infamous) tofu waffles with soy milk, and after many 'no thank yous' they were finally free of the kitchen no-meat protester.

The Team spent the rest of it's time on the roof of Titans Tower relaxing and trying to ignore how hungry they are.

Star saw Robin standing near the edge of the building gazing over the skyline, and slowly walked over to him.

As Starfire approached Robin, she saw once again that look of despair and misery, of feelings that he desperately wanted to be rid of, but she needed to know what she was feeling too.

"Robin…" she trailed off, and he looked up in surprise, pushing back his negative thoughts and putting on a happy face. She was about to continue when suddenly they saw something speeding towards them in the distance. But before anyone could even react, Blackfire appeared directly above Starfire.

"Hey sis', you miss me?"

Starfire looked at her sister with nothing but contempt in her green eyes; "I banished you from Tamaran, you were arrested, and you still find a way back to torture me! Why have you come back?"

Her sister gave her a look of pure pity and explained.

"You're old buddy Slade busted me out, he's a pretty cool guy, I think you'd like him if you'd just get to know him…you never know, you guys could all just become good friends. Yeah, you would all have to apologize, he's told me what bullies you have all been." She smirked and continued, "Of course, when I heard my assignment, I thought he would be after your leader, Robin of course," She winked at him and blew him a kiss, as Starfire's eyes began to glow dangerously, "But I was more than surprised to find out, baby sister, that he's after you…that's why I'm here…"

And without further warning she swooped down and carried Starfire away like the Wicked Witch of the West's evil flying monkeys.

"Starfire!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N – Thanks for anybody who reviewed! Really wouldn't have written this second part this quickly…thanks guys!)**

Starfire was carried away by Blackfire as the rest of the Teen Titans looked on helplessly. They saw her being carried away as though she were a mere object and not a human, er…Tamaranian being.

The question in all of their minds was…why Star? And where were they taking her? They watched on, hoping to somehow understand it all by staring after the struggling Starfire.

How could this have happened…this is entirely my fault! This is just like Slade, using friends to get what he wants…me…what does he want with me?

He was going to find out.

"I'm going after Slade"

The rest of the Titans looked at him with blank, unbelieving faces.

"Uh, Robin?" Raven said with a monotonous tone, as always. "Shouldn't we be thinking about going after Star?"

Robin stopped and looked at her, his eyes unreadable. He wished he could go after her…to be her 'knight in shining armour', but if he rescued her…it was a trap; a bait to get him, Robin, to Slade. He didn't know how he knew this, but somehow it seemed to make sense.

"No." He said, and as he turned to walk into the Titans Tower, he heard Beastboy's voice.

"Dude, then we're going with you. We're a team, remember?"

Robin turned to look back and saw his team mates, his friends, with small smiles on their faces, and he knew he couldn't change their minds. Not that he wanted to.

**(A/N --Sorry Guys! Got a case of Writers Block…this actually took like 2 hours! Waah! Review me some ideas! Thanks guys!)**


	3. Chapter 3

As Starfire was carried away, she kicked and shrieked at her older sister, "What is it you want with me?"

Her sister just looked at her with such a smile on her face, as if it were laughable that she didn't know. "We want nothing with you. But I believe Robin does…what better way to lure him to Slade?"

Starfire just looked at her with a look of total hatred in her emerald eyes. "Where are you taking me?" she whispered, having screamed herself hoarse.

Blackfire remained quiet with a knowing look in her eye.

They touched ground outside of what looked like an old dumpster in an alleyway downtown. Keeping Starfire still with one arm, Blackfire dragged her over to an old metal door placed in the mouldy brick wall. As she opened the door, Starfire saw that it was just an old diner that closed down a couple months ago. Blackfire continued to drag her to a small wooden hatch in the floor…_the cellar_, Starfire thought. She opened the hatch door as Starfire let a large gasp escape her lips.

The room looked like a large laboratory; plenty of electronic equipment, and in the middle of the room, four large clear tubes.

Starfire was still struggling as she was forced into the tubes, sending off her star bolts in every direction, pounding on the glass.

"That won't work baby sister, you'll have to wait here until Robin saves you." She turned around and strutted from the room, leaving Starfire to worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin was on his R-cycle speeding alongside Cyborg's car, heading towards Slade, towards freedom for Starfire's sake.

They arrived outside Slade's lair; Robin cringing at the hate filled memories, when he was Slade's apprentice…once again for his friends' lives.

The team split up…searching the vast interior of the poorly lit dungeon like dwelling. Robin heard a scream from across the room; he ran towards it, but heard another scream to his left, then to his right. He knew the rest of his team had been titan-knapped as well. He was on his own.

He continued to search the room with increasing unease…perhaps Slade wasn't here? What would he do? He didn't know…

Suddenly he felt a blow to the face as Slade burst from the shadows to aim a kick at Robin's head.

They battled it out, Robin's emotions finding an outlet through his fists and kicks, Slade's evil emanating throughout his defence. Through it all, Robin's mind reeled with all the memories of Slade's corruption.

He could not stand it any more! "Why are you doing this to my friends? Why do you want me?"

Slade replied with a smirk and a simple response. "We are alike, you and I, Robin. I expect that you might have noticed that?"

Robin growled and aimed another punch at Slade's face, it knocked him to the floor. "I am nothing like you."

Robin followed the signals of the other Titans and found that they were close…he searched the whole floor, but found nobody. Suddenly he stumbled upon an old staircase leading downwards. He looked down to find a jewel…the one that Raven wore.

He tore down the stairs to find…nobody. He kicked over a chair in frustration, and as he was pacing the floor, he tripped on a wooden door to a cellar of some kind.

As he stumbled down the stairs in anticipation, he was surprised to see Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire encased in the glass tubes. Robin rushed over to Starfire to free her from her glass enclosures. He freed her, but suddenly she gasped. Before Robin could turn around, he was hit by one of Blackfire's star bolts and knocked to the ground.

He got up and they circled each other, waiting for the other to attack. Just then he jumped and kicked Blackfire into Starfire's now-empty glass tube. She struggled against the glass, then gave up and gave him a look of utmost loathing.

Back at the Titans Tower, the team ordered fourteen large pizzas (including three veggie for Beastboy) and pigged out in front of the TV while watching the twenty-seven movies they rented.


	5. Chapter 5

Beastboy and Cyborg were passed out on the couch in the Teen Titans tower; they had come down from a major sugar high that had made them chase Raven around the room, yelling at her for more 'cotton candy' after Raven had given them some cotton balls that she had died pink.

Raven had gone to sleep, muttering something about canaries, and Robin and Starfire were pigging out yet again in the kitchen, ignoring the now cold tofu burgers. Starfire became quiet after their hysterical ranting of unicycles, and looked at Robin with a faint smile.

"Robin…I had been wondering of asking you about something." He looked at her, his smiling fading as he thought she was concerned. She continued, "Why am I feeling as if the biggest bottle of mustard were right in front of me and I cannot reach it?" Robin had a blank look on his face.

"Um…" she struggled to find the right words. Finally, after thinking for a moment or two, she asked, "I am feeling so many things at once right now. I am happy that we have been beating Slade, but…confused." She looked at him with emerald eyes. Robin saw a look of…no, what was that…flicker behind her eyes.

He asked her, "Does it feel as if your stomach is in knots, and your heart is beating a million miles an hour?" Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth turned up in a gleeful smile. "Yes Robin! Tell me what is it I am feeling?"

Robin looked almost awkward for a moment as he stared out the window into the starry sky, then looked at her and felt calm and contentment wash over her as she looked at him with eager eyes. He sighed and stated clearly, "That's called love Star,"

As she continued to look confused, Robin leaned in and embraced her with a tentative kiss, as though frightened of her; He apparently had no need as she put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist, pulling each other closer.

They stayed like this for a moment, until suddenly, Raven walked into the room. They pulled apart quickly, as though embarrassed, and both turned a shade of red. Raven stopped for a moment, raised her eyebrow and smiled at them in amusement, then continued to the cupboards for her tealeaves and left the room.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other for a moment, before Robin said, "I love you Star." She looked at him and beamed, then said, "I love you too, Robin." She threw her arms around his neck and they kissed again, ignoring the fireworks that seemed to go off in each other's heads.

(A/N: ok, so it was kinda sappy, but hey, I had to finish this story. I like the look on Raven's face, by the way. It kind of states 'finally'.

By the way, thanks to anyone that Reviewed/Reviews! Thanks Guys!)


End file.
